


The Saviour King

by Beacha



Series: Dimitri Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beacha/pseuds/Beacha
Summary: Cornelia was defeated; Faerghus is liberated.
Series: Dimitri Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Saviour King

The wind seemed to pass right through him. Despite spending his whole life in Faerghus, the wind blew cold and chilled him to the bone. Perhaps it was a message from the goddess, reminding him of his mortality.

As if on cue, heels clicked from behind as his former professor walked up beside him. Noticing her shivers, he opened his cloak up and invited her under. Byleth gratefully accepted; their combined heat warming each other up quickly. They stood in silence for several minutes, admiring the view.

“I have something to show you. Come with me.”

Dimitri stared down at the smaller woman as she entangled herself from his cloak. Byleth began to walk towards the large double doors behind them, turning back when she doesn’t hear him with her.

“Come on.”

In several large strides, he was with her again and Byleth took him through the doors, back into the castle. The walls were stripped bare when Cornelia seized power, and to see once beautiful halls become nothing more than an empty shell of what they once were brought an unpleasant wave of melancholy over him. He choked up, prompting Byleth to stop and return to him. She took his hand in hers and squeezed gently.

“Are you ok?”

The concern in her voice and the way her eyes softened was almost too much. He let out a single sob but smiled.

“I am, so long as you are here.”

A smile crossed her face and she brushed a stray tear from his face.

“Come now. Gilbert will be growing impatient.”

Dimitri nodded and they continued forward, hands still clasped.

Gilbert was stood outside another set of large doors. His posture was stiff and formal, but his eyes revealed his annoyance. When Dimitri and Byleth joined him, he bowed deeply.

“Your majesty, Byleth.”

“At ease, Gilbert. What is it I have been summoned for?”

Byleth and Gilbert made eye contact-the woman’s face bright like a star as she smiled. She guided Dimitri to the doors, throwing them open.

The effect was instantaneous. As soon as the crowd saw their lost king return it was as if he never left. Triumphant cheers and cries of happiness overwhelmed the senses. Dimitri walked to the edge of the grand balcony, seeing just how far the people spread. Byleth and Gilbert stood behind, all his friends stood beside him. Tears began to shine in his eyes as he waved down to the people. His people.

As the crowd began to wind down the group moved back inside. Byleth noticed the shine of his eyes and attentively brushed tears away again. Concern crossed her face and soured her features.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Dimitri laughed softly to himself.

“You misunderstand, my friend. These are tears of happiness.”

A smile returned to her face and she let him go; Dimitri turned to the rest of his friends.

“How? When? Why? What did I do… to deserve this?”

Felix rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Why do you think, boar?”

Ingrid smacked his arm.

“It Was Ashe’s idea,” she explained, “A triumphant return of the saviour king!”

Felix rolled his eyes once more while Ashe shifted bashfully. Ingrid continued.

“Mercedes and Annette went through the city streets telling them of the news! They took the west side while I and Ashe took the east.”

Dimitri chuckled, softly at first before a full-fledged laughing fit. He wiped at his eyes and took several deep breathes.

“Thank you all, my friends. Thank you.”

Byleth placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling brightly up at him. Ingrid was scolding Felix one more, as Ashe tried desperately to break them up. Mercedes, Annette, and Sylvain watched on, with the two women giggling to themselves. Maybe there was hope for the future yet.


End file.
